An Australian Werewolf In America
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: When Numbuh 4 is attacked by something, it changes his life immensily. Can the others help him? Please R&R. Finished
1. attack

Well, here's my second KND story, its not a sequel to my first one, but I hope you guys enjoy it just the same. Oh, and to Bow-to-Cinega or something like that,if you don't like KND, THEN DON"T FREAKING READ AND REVIEW MY STORIES!

It was about 11:00 at night, and the kids realized something to their horror. "Candy! Where's My candy!"Numbuh 2 shouted, throwing the contents of the cabinent on the ground as he searched desperately for any form of candy. "We're out of Candy?"Numbuh 1 asked behind Numbuh 2, looking over his shoulder. He hung his head down, and nodded. "Hmm, well, I guess we have to go out and get some more,"Numbuh 1 said. He searched the group."How about Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 go?"Numbuh 5 suggested. Numbuh 4, who had been watching t.v, looked up."Sure, got nothin' better to do anyway,"he said, getting up from the couch.

Soon, Numbuh 3 and 4 were walking to the Candy store, even though it was 11:28 pm. Numbuh 3 was skipping happily, and Numbuh 4 was walking around. When they got there, they saw it was open."How can I help you?"said a very bored voice behind the counter. The store had a new owner since the whole "Knightbrace" incident, and was being runned by Dr. Teeths lazy brother-in-law. "Just shopping,"Numbuh 4 said, walking in front of some candy dispensers. A little while later, Numbuh 4 and 3 were walking home with big bags of candy."There has to be an easier way to get back,"numbuh 3 said. "C'mon, I know a shortcut."Numbuh 4 said. He led her to a large forest, with dense trees and various animal sounds.

Numbuh 3 cowered."Looks scary,"she whimpered."Don't worry, I've been through here loads of times and nothin's ever gone wrong,"he said, grabbing her hand and walking through the forest. Numbuh 3 was walking closely to Numbuh 4, who was rolling his eyes at her antics. Suddenly, they stopped, hearing something, like breathing and rustling of leaves. They looked around, seeing nothing. They took one more step, hearing the moving and breathing. They looked to where it was coming from. They gasped. Staring at them, was two bright red eyes, glaring at them menacingly.

They took one step back, and the eyes moved closer."Run!"Numbuh 4 shouted, running with Numbuh 3. Suddenly, she tripped on a root, falling on her stomach. She looked back and and what was following them. It was a huge silver wolf, with large teeth, claws, and saliva dripping from its mouth. It opened its mouth and howled, then lowered its mouth over Numbuh 3. She closed her eyes and waited for the powerful jaws to close on her, but all she heard was a thud. She looked and saw Numbuh 4, who had just thrown a punch, and the wolf on the ground, growling fiercly.

"Numbuh 3! Run!"he shouted. She was too afraid to do anything. He turned around, facing her."Don't just sit there! RUN!"he shouted. Numbuh 3 gasped, looking at the wolf who had just gotten up and was looming over him."Numbuh 4! Look out!"She shouted. Numbuh 4 couldn't do anything as the jaws of the creature clamped on his shoulder. He screamed in pain as the wolf let him go. Out of instinct, Numbuh 3 grabbed the bulging bag of candy and smacked the thing in the face with it. It whimpered, then snarled, and ran away.

She ran over to Numbuh 4."Numbuh 4!"she shouted, seeing the blood pouring out of the wound. She hoisted him on her back, and walked back to the tree house. When she got there, she was greeted by her impatient teammates."About time guys, did you bringwhoa! What happened!"Numbuh 1 shouted, noticing the injured Numbuh 4."Numbuh 4 got attacked by something! He needs help!"Numbuh 3 exclaimed."Quick! Get him to med lab!"he shouted to Numbuh 2 and 5, who helped her get him to med lab.

Well, there's my first chapter of my new story, will Numbuh 4 be okay? You'll just have to read and find out!


	2. awakening and weird things

You people know know I don't own KND, no need to rub it in...

Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 were all gathered around Numbuh 4 worriedly. They had already wrapped up the wound in bandeges, but there was still blood stains from the teeth marks. "Is Numbuh 4 gonna be okay, Numbuh 1?"Numbuh 5 asked. Numbuh 4 nodded. "He should be, the bite Numbuh 3 said he got didn't hit any vital areas or bone, so he should be okay,"he said. They all sighed in reliefe. "Thats good,"Numbuh 3 whispered. Suddenly, as if on cue, they all heard Numbuh 4 groan. They snapped their heads in his direction, and saw Numbuh 4 sit up, and slowly opened his eyes. "He's awake!"Numbuh 2 shouted.

He rubbed his head. "Ugh, where am I?"he asked."Med Lab, Numbuh 3 got you here after the wolf attacked,"Was all Numbuh 1 said. He sighed happily, and turned his head to Numbuh 3."Are you okay? Did the wolf hurt you?"he asked worriedly. She shook her head. "No I'm fine,"she said. "Thats good,"he said. "You still need to heal Numbuh 4, get some rest,"Numbuh 1 said, signaling the others to follow him. "Get better soon!"Numbuh 3 exclaimed happily, walking out of the room. Numbuh 4 was asleep in a minute, and had a weird dream.

_**DREAM**_

He was running, but it was completely dark all around him. he didn't know why, but he felt he had to run. He turned, and gasped. He saw the huge silver wolf, running towards him. He ran faster, but he tripped, and fell on his stomach. Suddenly, in a flash of light, the wolf was right in front of him. Its eyes glowing bright red. It looked down to Numbuh 4, who was getting up, and rose his fists. Numbuh 4 then punched it in the face, but saw it was like hitting a brick wall. So, he tried to kick him, but that proved to do nothing. He did this a few more times, but got tired. the wolf then rose its claws and swiped at him, creating 4 large cuts on his cheek, and knocked him down. "Full moon,"the wolf said in a deep, raspy voice. Numbuh 4 stared at it in disbeliefe, it took him a while to register the fact that the wolf just spoke to him, but then saw to his horror that the creature , opened its jaws, leaned down to his throat, and was about to bite down.

_**END DREAM**_

Numbuh 4 woke up, screaming, panting, and sweating. He looked around, and was glad to see no Wolves, and saw it was nightime. He got up, and walked to the kitchen for some water. After that, he went back to bed. The next morning, he woke up and went to the kitchen to see everyone eating breakfast."hey guys,"he said."Hey Numbuh 4, how's your arm?"Numbuh 5 asked. he looked at the wound. "Actually, it doesn't even hurt anymore,"he said, a little shocked. "Thats good, now then, what should we do gang?"Numbuh 1 asked. Suddenly, the wall right next to the table exploded, reaveling the Delightful Children and their newest robot.

It was about the size of the increadably destuctive machine, but no legs, but jets, and had 6 large tentacles growing out of the sides. "Hello Kids Next Door,"Said the 5 monotounous that we've all grown to hate."Come on! Don't you freaks have anything better to do then bug us!"Numbuh 4 shouted. The children thought, pressed a button, and a huge laser appeared at the bottom of the robot. "I guess not!"they all shouted. The laser fired, and the kids scattered as the laser hit the ground.

They all looked around for the most defenseless kid, and saw Numbuh 3, making a run for the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. Before she could each it, the children slammed a tentacle in front of her, causing her to stop."No, there won't be any of that,"They all said, charging the laser. Suddenly, just as the laser was 5 feet away, a yellow blur came from out of no where and grabbed her. They all turned, and gasped. The person whio had grabbed her, was Numbuh 4.

He looked at himself in shock. "Whoa,"Was all he could say. "Annoying little dolt! Take this!"they shouted, raising a tentacle and attempted to slam it on him, but he ran out of the way and jumped on it, and whne the children brought it back up to the robot, Numbuh 4 jumped on the bubble that conceled the children. They all started laughing."You think you can break through this? This is the hardest plastic money can by, absolutey nothing can break it!"they shouted.

Numuh 4 pulled his fist back, and punched it, causing a huge crack to form. He punched it again, and the entire upper part shattered, revealing the startled children. "Now, get,"numbuh 4 hissed. They all stared at him, then screamed, and flew back to the masion. He jumped down, and smiled. "Stupid delightful children, thinking their so great,"he muttered. He looked at all the kids, who were staring at him, mouths agape.

"What?"he asked.

Well, that wasn't a very good chapter, but I wanted to have a chapter about the weird things going on with Numbuh 4. So no flames, and I'll reveiw.


	3. realization

I don't own KND, but when I grow up and get rich, I will!

Numbuh 1 stood at the pedastel which rested on the stage in front of the couch. He cleared his throat. "Well team, That was an impressize battle, but Numbuh 4, do you have any answers for what happened? We've never, as long as we've known you, seen you run that fast, and you destroyed that strong plastic like it was paper!"he exclaimed. Numbuh 4 shrugged. "I guess it's been all the excerise I've been doing,"he said. "But other than fighting bad guys, you havn't excersised in 4 months!"Numbuh 2 corrected. "I don't know then!"Numbuh 4 shouted. "However, this may prove useful in future battles,"Numbuh 1 muttered. "Hey, what about the hole?"Numbuh 5 asked, pointing to the hole the children made.

"Aw man! Do we have to?"Numbuh 2 shouted lazily. Soon, they were halfway done with it. While hammering a nail in a board, Numbuh 4 heard Numbuhs 2 and 5 grunting. He turned and saw them carrying a large amount of wood, which was about 7 feet tall. "Here, let me get that,"he said, walking over to them. "No thanks, we got it and its pretty He"Numbuh 5 said. When she said that, Numbuh 5 gasped, and saw Numbuh 4 holding the wood with one hand. "What are you guys talking about? This isn't heavy at all! Nutjobs,"he said, walking back to the hole. Numbuh 2 shot a confused glance to Numbuh 5, who did the same. Soon, they were done, and it only took them about 2 hours.

They all collapsed tiredly on the couch. "Man, I'm beat,"Numbuh 3 said. So, they did what they always did, Numbuh 4 and 2 were playing video games, Numbuh 3 went to her room to play with her rainbow monkeys, Numbuh 1 was thinking of battle plans, and Numbuh 5 was reading. All in all, it was a pretty uneventful day. And soon, they were all asleep. Numbuh 4 had the exact same dream he had the other night, with the wolf. He woke up panting, like he did before, but this time, he would've woken up anyway, because the alarm blared, filling the room with a red light. He looked at the clock, and saw it was 1:34 am. He groaned.

He ran to the room, where he was greeted by his sleepy teammates. "Sorry to wake you guys, but we've just received word that Cree has been trying to destroy the candy store, knowing we need sugar to stay awake, so lets go!"Numbuh 1 shouted enthusiactically. They all groaned, geared up, and got in the S.K.O.O.L-B.U.S. They arrived to see Cree, charging a huge machine with many missles in the sides, obviously from the Delightful children. "FREEZE!"The kids shouted, holding up the weapons. She turned, and smirked. "Well, if it isn't the brats Next Door,"She said, jumping from the machine, and grabbing the double sided weapon she used before. "I need excersise anyway,"She said, twirling the weapon around professionally.

"Bring it on, ya cruddy teenager!"Numbuh 4 shouted, running up to her, and positioned the S.L.U.G.G.A.H, and pulled the trigger. Cree knocked it away, and kicked him away, hard. Numbuh 2 rose the T.O.Y.S, and shot her. She ducked, grabbed the yo-yo, and yanked it as hard as she could, sending him right towrads her. She held up the weapon and he slammed face first into it. She turned to Numbuh 5, who was holding up a S.C.A.M.P.P. "Hello, little sister,"Cree said evily."Hey Numbuh 11,"she answered back. Cree grolwed. "Do not call me that!"She shouted. Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes and shot her with the S.C.A.M.P.P. Cree spun the weapon, knocking it away, then ran toward her, grabbing her with the sharp end by her shirt, then flung her to a wall. She groaned. "Numbuh 4! We could use some help here!"Numbuh 1 shouted, readying the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Numbuh 4, who had been trying to catch his breath after he last attack, looked up.

"Coming,"he wheezed, getting up. But as soon as he did, a bright gleam caught his eye. He turned, and saw the full moon in a shop window. He knew he shouldn't but felt something pulling him to look at the moon. He suddenly felt weird, and heard the wolves voice in his head.

'_Full moon_'

He felt his eye twitch.

_'Full moon'_

Suddenly, he backed away, looking away, groaning. "Numbuh 4! Come...on?"Numbuh 1 shouted, looking at Numbuh 4, who was on his knees, groaning. Everyone looked at him, and Numbuh 3 had the guts to walk up to him. "Numbuh 4?"she asked. He looked up at her, and she gasped. His originally green eyes, were turning yellow. The pupils turned into slits, and she backed away. He gritted his teeth, which revealed they were turning razor sharp. He held up his hands shakingly, and saw his nails growling as sharp as his teeth, and blonde hair grew on the backs of his palms, the same with his face. He seemed to grow about an inch, and he got down on all fours. They all stared at him in disbelife, as he started growling and looked up. He suddenly dashed at super fast speed to Cree and pounced on her, knocking her down. They all saw him raise his claws and bring them down, hearing Cree scream as he started biting and clawing her.

They all turned away as they heard the agonizing screams of their enemy. They turned back and saw Cree hiting him away with the weapon, then standing up to reveal she badly injured, with blood almost covering her entire body. "I'll get you next time, ya brats!"She shouted, getting back in the machine and escaped. They all walked over to Numbuh 4, who was growling fiercly. "Numb..."Numbuh 2 said, but didn't finish as Numbuh 4 swung around and slashed his stomach, making a few gashes. They all stared at him, and he was doing the same with blood-lust. "Numbuh 4, calm down!"Numbuh 5 ordered, grabbing the weapon, but he knocked her over, and was prepared to bite her neck, when Numbuh 1 knocking him out with a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R to the back of the head. "You okay?"Numbuh 1 asked Numbuhs 2 and 5, who were getting up. "Yeah, do you know whats going on?"Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 1, walking over to the transformed and knocked out numbuh 4.

"I don't know,"Was all he could say.

Well, that was a better chapter that I put some thought into. Almost2 hours of work people. Somethings wrong with Numbuh 4, keep reading and you'll find out what!


	4. Finding out

Fine, I don't own Knd, now give me that pizza!

Numbuh 4 groaned and woke up, keeping his eyes closed for the moment. He had the weirdest dream. He dreamt he was on a mission, turned into a blood thirsty monster, and mauled Cree! What a weird dream. He smirked at the idea and was about to get up, when he saw he couldn't move. _'Ugh, musta gotten tied in my blanket again'_ he thought. He opened his eyes, and gasped. he was in a chair, with his arms and legs tied down and many wires attatched to different body parts. "What the hecks going on here!"He shouted, struggling to get out of the restarints. Suddnely, he heard Numbuh 5s voice. "Boss! He's awake!"she exclaimed. Suddnely the rest of his teammates walked through a door on the other side of the room he was in.

"Ah, Numbuh 4, good to see you're awake,"Numbuh 1 said casually.

"What the crud is goin on here!"Numbuh 4 shouted angrilly.

"Well, last night, you hurt Numbuh 2 and almost Killed Numbuh 5!"Numbuh 5 shouted angrilly. "What!"He shouted in disbelife. "Its true dude,"numbuh 2 said, revealng the blood stains from last night. He started to stutter. "But...I wouldn't...I didn't, or did I?"he whispeed. "But something hapened to you, you just changed or something into a wolf thing,"Numbuh 1 said. "What?"Numbuh 4 said, just now realizing the dream wasn't a dream. "What could've happened? How could you have transformed?"Numbuh 3 asked. "We'll find out soon,"Numbuh 1 said, walking to a machine that was spitting out a piece of paper. He read it. "Hmmm, strange,"he siad. "What?"They all asked worriedly. "It says its inconclusive! It doesn't know whats wrong!"he exclaimed. "Aw man!"Numbuhb 4 shouted, lowering his head.

They were all silent for a second. "Wait!"Numbuh 2 shouted, drawing everyones attention. "I've seen enough movies to know whats going on! The full moon, the hair, the anger, its all obvious! Numbuh 4 is a werewolf!"he shouted. They all stared at him like he was crazy. "What?"He asked. "Numbuh 2, is your helmet on too tight? There is no way Numbuh 4 is a werewolf! They're just in movies!"Numbuh 5 shouted. "No, and all I need is something silver to check,"he muttered, looking around. Suddenly, Numbuh 3 pulled out a small, silver tea cup. "Its from my tea set,"she siad, giving it to Numbuh 2. He held the cup close to Numbuh 4, who was strangley trying to get away from it. He touched it to his face, and Numbuh 4 howled i pain. "See? Werewolves hate Silver!"he shouted.

They all seemed impressed. "I guess you're right Numbuh 2,"Numbuh 1 said. "Um, guys, I'm happy we know whats wrong with me but, can you get me out of this chair!"Numbuh 4 shouted angrilly. Numbuh 1 and 5 unlocked him. "So, I'm a...werewolf,"He said, sound skeptical on Werewolf. "What do we do?"Numbuh 3 asked. "I don't know,"Numbuh 1 said. "Maybe we should go around asking for help!"Numbuh 5 said. "Yeah, going around town asking for them to help our friend who transforms on a full moon into a bloodthirsty monster. Yeah, people will be loaded with advice!"Numbuh 1 said sarcastically. Numbuh 4 seemed disappionted. "Don't worry Numbuh 4, we'll think of something, we still have time before your next transformation,"Numbuh 1 said.

Numbuh 4 went to his room while the others went to look for ideas to help him. It was a little much for him to understand. Everytime there was a full moon, he would become a mindless killing machine. He hurt Numbuh 2 and almost killed Numbuh 5, in short, he was a menace, and they were still trying to help him. So, he did the one thing he could think of. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a note, took one last look at his room, walke to his door, and left the treehouse altogether, relieved to see the kids were gone for some reason. "See ya guys,"he whisered, walking away fromt he treehouse.

_45 minutes later_

The kids bursted thought the door excitdly. "Numbuh 4! We have good news!"Numbuh 1 shouted excidetly. There was no answer. "Numbuh 4?"Numbuh 5 called out. Still no answer. A little worried, they all looked around the teehouse. Finally, Numbuh 3 went into his room, and during her search, found a note. It read:

"_Guys_

_I'm a manice, nothin short of one. So, for your saftey, I've desided to leaf the treehouce. Don't Bother lookin for me, I don't want to be found. Stay safe,_

Signed,

_Numbuh 4._ (Don't mind the bad spelling, but thats what I think Numbuh 4 would actaully put, not my fault, okay?)

She gasped. "Guys! Numbuh 4s gone!"she shouted, running out of the room, waving the note rapidly in the air.

Well, theres another chapter. You'll find out Numbuh what the kids were doing while Numbuh 4 was gone the next chapter, so in the mean time, reviewm no flames, and I'll update!


	5. Finding the cure

(Sigh) Nope, don't own it...

(A/N, this is what the kids were doing during the time Numbuh 4 was in his room and the 45 minute period he was gone)

The kids were all standing outside a store that had a sign that read "Miss Lizzies Mind Reading, Future seeings and Mojo". They all stared at it. "Man, there are actually people who do this for a living?"Numbuh 3 asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, the need lives like Numbuh 2 does,"Numbuh 5 muttered. "Yeah...wait. HEY!"Numbuh 2 shouted angrily. "Whatever, c'mon guys, Numbuh 4s counting on us, so lets go and get this over with,"Numbuh 1 said, walking towards the door, soon folowed by the others.

When they entered, they grimaced. The store was covered wall to wall with several starnge objects. Voo-doo dolls with several needles in different body parts. A large table in the middle of the room with a large crystal ball in it. Several skulls in various places, staring at the kids. The lady even had different body parts, like fingers, toes, in jars, just floating there. Different bottles with different lables for different like "Love" "Wealth" and "Luck". They all shook their heads. Suddenly, the beads of a door on the other side swung open, revealing the owner of the store, and all the kids shuddered audibally.

The lady wore robes like the ones they saw on the t.v. She seemed old, like 70 or 80. She had warts on her nose, which was crooked like a birds beak, and she seemed to be missing some of her teeth, and looked like she had a glass eye. They all stared at her. "Welcome to my lair, I am Miss Lizzie,"She said. Numbuh 1 cleared his throat. "Yes, we are from the kids next door, and we have come on an important mission,"he said. The old lady snapped her fingers. "You are frrom the kids next door, and something troubles you!"She exclaimed. They all stared at her, so much for the mind reading part.

"Yeeaaahhhhh, so anyway, our friend is in trouble and we need help,"he said. "Your fried is in trouble, he needs help, and his name is...Benny!"She exclaimed, rubbing her temples as if to concentrate. "No,"Numbuh 1 said, but before he could say anything else, she exclaimed again. "Billy!"

"No,"

"Kenny?"

"No..."

"Kevin!"

"No!"

**30 minutes later(If thats even possible)**

"Lenny!"she asked, the kids were going crazy. She had been naming completely random names for thrity minues, and she didn't get it right. Numbuh 5 was gripping her hat in anger, Numbuh 2 was banging his head on the table, and Numbuh 3 looked like she was going to go to sleep, Numbuh 1s eye twitched.

"NO!"

"Ned!"

Numbuh 5 lost it. "NO! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LETS US TELL YOU ALREADY?"she shouted, eye twitching. They all stared at her, so did Lizzie. "...Anyway, we have a werewolf problem,"Numbuh 1 said, but saw lizzie diging through a bookshelf, then grabbed a book and slammed it on the table, causing Numbuh 2 to stop banging his head. "Ah, werewolves, I know just what to do!"She exclaimed, flipping through the book, then stopped when she found the page. "Here it is, ' all you must do, is take any form of silver, and hit the said werewolf on the head with it hard,'"she recited.

"And that'll cure him?"Numbuh 3 asked hopefully. Lizzie chuckled. "No little girl, it will kill him!"She exclaimed. They all looked at Lizzie like she was crazy. "What!"They all shouted. "We don't want him dead, just cured, he's our friend!"Numbuh 2 shouted. "Sorry, not all the people that come in here actually want a werewolf alive, if anyone came in here that is..."She muttered the last part, then skimmed through the book. "Ah, here! 'The way to cure a werewolf, is for the bitten werewolf to destroy the werewolf which bit it,'"She said, slamming the book shut. "So, all we have to do is have Numbuh 4 destroy the wolf that bit him?"Numbuh 3 asked. Lizzie nodded. "All right! Lets go tell him!"Numbuh 2 shouted, about to go to the door, but stopped when Lizzie cleared her throat.

"You got information from me, so that'll be $10.00,"She said, holding her palm out. The kids stared, and started searching their pockets, but only found some candy, and other various things. "Ummmm, look over there! Shrunken heads!"Numbuh 5 shouted, pointing in a rondom section. Lizzie turned around anctiously. "Where! I need them!"She shouted, looking around. She turned and saw the kids were gone. She groaned. "Why do I always fall for that!"Shje exclaimed, putting her face in her hands. The kids arrived at the Treehouse, and you all know what happens then...

Wel guys, I knew that wasn't very good, but bear with me, I'm having an off day, plus I just wanted to put in that part with the old lady naming everything but Numbuh 4s name. So, you know the drill, review, no flames, and I'll update!


	6. Looking and adapting

No, I still don't own it, just the plot and that sort of thing...

Numbuh 4 had decided to go to the woods. The worst he could hurt there was some trees and squirrles. He could only hope the others wouldn't bother looking for him. He sighed. _'Man, how long have I been gone, it seems like forever, maybe a day. I lost track,'_ he thought, then looked at his watch. '_What! I've only been gone for an hour!'_ he thought. He sighed again. This was going to be a long life. His stomach growled, signaling he was hungry. He looked around, only seeing trees, flowers and bushes. "Come on, There's gotta be something to eat around here,"He muttered. Suddenly, he saw a squirrle, just sitting there. He grinned, and got ready to attack the poor creature. He pounced, and just when he was an inch from the squirrle, it jumped out of the way, causing Numbuh 4 to miss and slam face first into a tree.

He groaned, rubbed his nose, and looked at the squirrle, who scampered into a hole into a near-by tree. "Grrrr, rotten little weasel! I'll get you!"He shouted, shaking his fist. Finally, he gave up and continued into the dense woods. Being in the woods wasn't exactly fun or entertaining, but when he did change, he couldn't hurt anyone he cared about. It was for the best.

Meanwhile, at the treehouse.

"Okay guys, Numbuh 4 is out there and we're the only ones who know how to help him, so get in the S.K.O.O.L.B.U.S, and lets go!"Numbuh 1 ordered. They all armed themselves with weapons, just in case, and were soon getting on the S.K.O.O.L.B.U.S. "Do you think Numbuh 4s okay?"Numbuh 3 asked worriedly to Numbuh 2. "Ah, don't worry, Numbuh 3, he's the toughest of us all, so he should be okay,"he said assuringly to the japanese operitive.

Back with Numbuh 4.

"AHHHHH!"He shouted, running from the large bear whom he had disturbed by accidently walking into his cave. He looked past his shoulder, seeing the bear close. He turned a sharp corner, and when the bear turned, it saw Numbuh 4 was gone. It sniffed, then walked away. When the coast was clear, Numbuh 4 jumped clumsly from the tree he was hidin on and landed hard on his back. HE wheezed some air, and looked around. "Pfft, stupid rug, nobody can outsmart Numbuh 4!"he exclaimed, pounding his fist on his chest. Suddenly, he heard a loud growling noise.

He looked up and saw a light brown decent sized moutain lion(I don't think those would appear, but bear with me people, lets just say they can). Numbuh 4 blinked. "Oh, COME ON!"he shouted, just as the lion pounced.

With the others.

"Well, Numbuh 5 can saftley say he's somewhere around here,"She said, noticing Numbuh 4s sneaker prints in the mud. "Where could he have gone?"Numbuh 1 asked. "All we have to do is follow is follow the tracks, and we'll find him, after all, how much trouble could Numbuh 4 get into?"Numbuh 2 explained.

With Numbuh 4(Man, this is really getting annoying)

Numbuh 4 stood there, bloody, panting heavily, and holding a huge tree branch. The knocked out mountain lion laying at his feet. He slowly backed away from the lion, still holding the stick(with the luck he's been having, he's gonna need it). He growled. "Man, what is wrong here! I'm a killing machine, slammed my head on a tree, and almost got mauled twice _in one day_! What else could go wrong!"He shouted to the sky. Suddenly, as if it were a cruel joke, there was a loud rumbling thumder and rain started to pour around him. He blinked, and screamed into the sky.

With the kids(Last time, I swear!)

They all looked up, hearing a loud scream. "Thats gotta be Numbuh 4! C'mon!"Numbuh 3 exclaimed, hurring off towards the sound. What they didn't realize, was they were being watched by a figure from the bushes. It growled, and seemed to smile as it saw its future victims walking pst him, all he had to do is wait...

Well, theres that chapter. a little creeped out by the figure? Will the kids find Numbuh 4? Review, no flames, and you'll find out!


	7. continuing the search

No, I still don't own it, some dude whose name I forget does though, but one day...

"Numbuh 4?"Shouted Numbuh 5, cupping her hands over her mouth to louden it. "Numbuh4?"Numbuh 2 asked, stupidly looking under a rock. "Where could he be?"Numbuh 1 muttered, looking around for any clues that signaled that Numbuh 4 had been through the area. The prints in the mud were only leading them in circles, with no help of finding the australian operitive. "I'm worried guys, what if something bad happened to him?"Numbuh 3 said worriedly, poking her head past a tree. "Ah, don't worry Numbuh 3, remeber what I said, Numbuh 4s tough,"Numbuh 2 said. "I guess,"She whispered. She looked at the woods, which was hard to see through with the rain pouring down. '_Please be careful Numbuh 4'_ she thought. The kids then walked onward in a random direction, hoping they would find Numbuh 4.

Wth Numbuh 4(Oh god, its started again)

He continued walking along the muddy path, freezing from what little warmth his hoody provided. He shivered and hugged himself to try and warm himself off. "Man, what did I do to deserve this?"he asked himself. Suddenly, he heard 4 faint voices coming from the side of him. He looked up and saw the silloutets of no doubt his friends. He gasped, looked around, and ran.

With the kids.(It won't end)

Hey guys, whats that?"Numbuh 2 asked, seeing a silloutete of what looked like a boy off in the distance. "Could it be Numbuh 4?"Numbuh 3 asked hopefully. "Only one way to find out,"Numbuh 1 said, walking closer. Suddenly, the figure seemed to turn its head, then turned and ran. They all stared at it, then soon started running after it. "Wait! numbuh 4!"Numbuh 5 shouted. After a short, 30 second chase, the figure seemed to disappear. They all looked confused and looked around, but not seeing anything other then the curtain of rain around them. "Shoot, we were so close, where could he have gotten to?"Numbuh 1 asked. Numbuh 3 sighed, looked down, and walked away, sadened.

With Numbuh 4(Sigh, this is really getting annoying)

He sighed silently as he looked down on them from the safety of the tree of which he hid in. It hurt him to see Numbuh 3 sad, looking for him, but if they did find him, they would be hurting, not him. When the coast was clear, he fell down, face first into the mud. He grolwed and shook the mud off of him. He looked around, and looked at the sky. The rain had stopped a few minutes later, and the clouds cleared up, revealing the red and orange sky, for it was turning night soon. Soon, the moon would shine, and the nightmare would begin all over again.

Okay guys, bear with me. Numbuh 4 keeps running from his friends, because he doesn't know they can help him. And yes, theres going to be another full moon tonight, so please forgive me, if any of you are confused. Plus all the running he did from his friends, lion, and bear took a lot of time. You know the drill, review, no flames, and I'll update.


	8. finding the human within

I don't own Knd, god, haven't I made that clear already?

And plus people, I know that full moons only appear once a month, but I needed to turn Numbuh 4 into a wolf again, and I wasn't actually going to make him live in the forest for a month. So please forgive me if any of you are confused.

He had to get out. He had to get out now. It was getting dark soon, the moon was coming out soon, and his friends were in the woods. Either he gets out, or he kills his friends. He desperatley looked for a way out, but he found himself lost in the woods. "Carp, this is not good, I have to get out...NOW!"He whispered urgently, walking around in completely random places. He started panting from exaughstion. He got on his knees and started panting heavily. Unfortunately, he accidentally looked at a puddle from the storm, and to his horror, saw the full moon in the puddle. '_No!'_ he thought, but to his horror, he couldn't turn away as he looked at the moon. He then started transforming. His nails sharpeed to claws, hair sprouted on the back of his hands and face, his eyes turned yellow, and his teeth sharpened. He then started to growl, lifted his head, and howled into the sky.

With the kids...

"What was that?"Numbuh 2 asked, hearing the howl from a distance away. "It must be Numbuh 4! Look!"Numbuh 5 exclaimed, pointing up to the sky and showing the full moon. They all gasped. "Then that means he's in his werewolf form now right?"Numbuh 3 asked, fear lingering in her voice. Numbuh 1 nodded. "Yes, and if we are going to protect ourselves, we will hve no choice but to fight him, if it comes to it,"He said, raising the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. They all raised thier weapons up and started looking around. Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes and a low growling. They all jumped and pointed the weapons and aimed. "N..Numbuh 4?"Numbuh 2 asked. Sudenly, a large silver figure walked out, and Numbuh 3 gasped, for she was the only one to see this. It was the same wolf that bit Numbuh 4.

"Another wolf? Come on!"Numbuh1 exclaimed raising the weapon. "Guys, that the same werewolf that attacked Numbuh 4 that night!"Numbuh 3 exclaimed, raising the T.H.U.M.P.E.R.. They all looked at the wolf, and they could have sworn it smiled. "Kids Next Door! Batt..."numbuh 1 started, but the wolf pounced on him, knocking him on his back. "Numbuh 1!"Everyone shouted, but luckily, they all saw Numbuh 1 lift his arm with the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. in it and smacked it in the face, making it back away, and he continued smacking it. The wolf growled after a few more hits, and swiped at Numbuh 1 with his claws, and knocked him on the ground. He then grabbed the S.P.L.A..N.K.E.R with its mouth, and with its strength, and threw it on the woods, smaking him head first on a tree and knocked him out.

Sensing easy food, the wolf started walking over to it, but stopped when Numbuh 5 got in front of him. "If you want Numbuh 1, you're going to have to get past Numbuh 5!"She exclaimed, bravely raising the T.O.Y.S. The wolf obliged by rearing back, preparing to pounce, and Numbuh 5 readied the weapon. The Wolf pounced and headed right towards her, but Numbuh 5 pulled the trigger just in time, tying up it legs, and falling to the ground and falling right in front of her. She scoffed. "Lousy ol' wolf ain't so tough. Now, what about Numbuh 1!"she exclaimed, just remembering her bald leader. She turned, and failed to notice the wolf struugling to get out. It then cut the ropes with its teeth, and slowly and menacingly stepped towards Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5! look out!" Numbuh 3 shouted, but was too late. The wolf pounced on her, and was prepeared to bite her neck, when Numbuh 2 yanked it off her by the tail. The wolf snarled and spun around to see Numbuh 2. He chuckled and smiled casually.

The wolf spuna round again and sliced him with its claws, raking it across his face and creating 3 huge gashes, then knocking him down. He held up the S.L.U.G.G.A.H scared, but before he could pull the trigger, the wolf knocked it out of his hand and drew Closer to his face. The saliva dripped onto his face, and he started growling, then, Numbuh 2 groaned and passed out from the shock. He turned to find the japenese operitive checking to see if Numbuh 5 was okay. He growled, and walked towards her. Numbuh 3 noticed this and raised the T.H.U.M.P.E.R. and fired a bear, but the wolf cought it in its teeth and spat it out. He then swiped at her feet, knocking her on her back, then grabbed the T.H.U..M.P.E..R with its teeth, and closed its face in. Numbuh 3 could do the only thing she could do. She screamed as loud as she could.

With WereWally

He looked up hearing a scream from far away. Suddenly, he felt strange, as if hearing the scream did soemthing to him. He seemd to growl/groan, and he shook his head. Suddenly, a small voice, deep in the back of his head said with only a whisper '_Numbuh 3'_ he looked around. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and opened them, there was actually kindness in his eyes, not Bloodlust. He looked around, then opened his eyes. '_Save...Numbuh 3...'_ the voice said again. He then turned to the direction of the scream, and dashed as quickly as he could to there. He soon arrived to see the same wolf from a few days ago lowering its jaws over numbuh 3s throat, with her whimpering underneath the creature. Numbuh 4 growled, and pounced on the wolf, knocking him off of her. Numbuh 3 cracked her eyes open and saw a familiar blonde werewolf standing...actually sitting there, staring the wolf down. Suddenly, they started barking and growling at each other. Numbuh 3 looked confused, not realizing they were actaually talking.

Here it is, Translated.

"Huh, a werepup? I have no business with you,"The wolf said. "You do if you're hurting my friends!"numbuh 4 exclaimed, growling and a little amazed to see that his human self was talking to the wolf. "Oh, these are your friends? Oh, this should be even more interesting,"The wolf snarled, cracking a smile. "And I'm especially not going to let you hurt the girl I love!"he shouted, then widened his eyes in shock of what he jsut said. '_Oh wait, she can't understand me, phew!'_he thought. "Oh, the girl you love eh, that should be even more interesting, her blood on my claws and teeth, yes, it will be intersting to watch your reaction,"he said, turning back to Kuki, but Numbuh 4 jumped in front of her. "no! your fight is with me!"He shouted. The wolf got in position, and growled. "as you WISH!"He shouted and before Numbuh 4 knew what was going on,...

The wolf pounced.

Well, here's the new chapter. I know some of you are confused, and yes, numbuh 4 did regain a little human in him, which is why he's going to fight the wolf, he talked to it, and he saved Numbuh 3. But the wolf is still taking some control, which is how he's going to fight it. So, tune in next time to see what happens! review, no flmaes, and I'll update!


	9. Battle of the wolves

Well, you can tell I don't own KND, or else it would be very different...

The wolf pounced on Numbuh 4, knocking him to the ground. The wolf rose its claws and sliced him across his face, making 4 deep claws marks in his cheek. Numbuh 4 rose his legs and managed to push him off. He growled, and got in the positon of which he was about to pounce. The wolf saw this, and got ready. Numbuh 4 jumped in the air towards the wolf, and then landed right in front of the wolf. Then, just as the wolf was about to bite him, Numbuh 4 darted to the side, jumped into the air, and rammed into the wolf with his head, knocking the breathe out of the wolf and knocking it to its side. The wolf seemed to pant, then got up, growling. "Annoying pup,"he said(Remember, Numbuh 4 and the wolf can talk to each other because their wolves). "Filthy mutt,"Numbuh 4 commented. The wolf snarled and ran over to him, and in the blink of an eye, had numbuh 4s leg in its jaws, then bit down.

Numbuh 4 howled in pain, and the wolf dropped him to the ground, watching him writhe in pain. The wolf then looked at numbuh 3, who was cowering, and slowly started walking towards her. Numbuh 4 cracked his eyes open and gasped seeing the wolf stalking Numbuh 3. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he jumped to his feet and ran to the wolf. He jumped on his back and raised a claw, then brought it down on its back. The wolf howled in pain, and bucked him off, sending Numbuh 4 face first into a tree. He groaned and shook his head. '_Not again'_ he thought, and looked past his shoulder, seeing the wolf heading right towards him. He then got an idea, and faced towards the wolf. The wolf jumped into the air, claws first, but just as they were about to touch Numbuh 4, he rolled under him, and the wolfs claws plunged into the tree, and no matter how much it tried, it couldn't pry them out. Numbuh 4 took the distraction to his advantage and Jumped on the wolfs back, then bit down on the back of its neck.

Instead of holwing, the wolfs snarled fiercly and with the rage building up, yanked its claws out of the tree, sending chuncks of bark into the air, and since the pup was in range, it reached its head to the side, bit his arm, and slammed him on the ground in front of it. The wolf was ready to end this, and was about to snap the werepups neck, when Numbuh 4 grabbed its mouth just as it was around it neck and was able to hold it up. The wolf was growling in frustration in order to get its neck and Numbuh 4 was just as willing to get it away from him. Finally, with a quick jerk, Numbuh 4 slammed the wolf to the side while still holding the mouth.

The wolf bounced back to its feet, eyes filled with bloodlust, teeth showing in anger, and saliva dripping from its mouth. Numbuh 4 then got down on all fours...and ran in the other direction. The wolf smirked. "Ha, finally realized I was too tough has he? Time to end this,"it snarled, and ran after him. The chase commenced with the wolf right on his tail, and Numbuh 4 dodging every tree and branch that was in his way. The chase continued only for about a minute, and they soon came to the edge of the near by cliff, which dipped into a small chasm below. '_Perfect_' Numbuh 4 thought, looking over the hole, but that was done when he heard a deep growling. He turned to see the wolf adavancing on him.

"Annoying little brat! This ends now..."It said, rearing back. "Bring it on old man!"Numbuh 4 exclaimed, coaxing the wolf to attack. Finnaly, the wolf pounced, and everything seemed to go into slow motion as Numbuh 4 dodged the wolfs attack by a millemeter and the wolf fell into the chasm. Its howls could be heard as it slowly stopped. Numbuh 4 smirked. "Thats what you get when you mess with me!"He shouted into the chasm, turned, and saw Numbuh 3 only a few feet away from him, a hopeful smile pressed on her face. "N...numbuh 4?"She asked hopefully. The wolf seemed to whimper and stepped forward, but was then pulled back. He looked back and saw a silver claw attached to his pant leg, and the wolf dangling over the edge. It had a twisted smile.

"If I'm going down, you're going down with me!"It exclaimed. Numbuh 4 was pulled to the edge, and he was holding on with only his claws. Numbuh 3 gasped. "Numbuh 4!"She exclaimed, voice full of fear as she went to help him, but it was too late.

Numbuh 4s hand slipped.

He went tumbling into the darkness with the wolf right next to it, smiling proudly. "Numbuh 4! NUMBUH 4!"Numbuh 3 shouted from above, and was soon swallowed by the darkness so Numbuh 4 couldn't see. '_As long as Numbuh 3 and the other are safe' _he thought.He was 20 feet from the ground, and smiled. His last thought was of Numbuh 3.

The everything turned black as he hit the ground.

Well, theres the long anticipated fight with Numbuh 4 and the werewolf. i hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I was writing it. Will Numbuh 4 be okay? You'll just have to read and find out! Review, no flames, and I'll do just thta.


	10. the end?

I still don't own it...

Also, to Cody499, Numbuh 4 didn't actually confess his feeling to Numbuh 3 because she couldn't understand him. And the fall was bigger than 20 feet.

"Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4, wake up!"Numbuh 3 exclaimed, continuely shaking the limp body of her dear friend. Everyone was concious, but it was still night, and yet, Numbuh 4 was human. No big surprise though, as Numbuh 1 looked over at the dead wolves body. It had snapped its neck when it landed and it wasn't looking good for Numbuh 4. He had been like this for a while, and there was no change as they desperatley tried to help hi. He wasn't breathing, and he wasn't moving, not a good sign. They all looked on sadly as Numbuh 4 continues shaking his body, tears streaming down her face. "Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 don't think thats working,"she said, trying to choke her own tears back. "NO! He's alive, I just know it, we just have to do something!"She shouted, looking down at Numbuh 4.

"I don't think there is anything you can do, I think we're too late,"Numbuh 1. She refused to believe it. She sure as heck wasn't going to give up that easily. Suddenly, she got an idea. Numbuh 5 and her mother have taught her this in trying to save someone, she quickly put her hands on his chest, pressed down a few times, then pressed her mouth to his, trying to get the body working again. They all stared at her attempts, but had some hope in their eyes. She contimnued this a while, and finally, she pressed her mouth to his one last time, and something that made all of them gasp happened.

Numbuh 4 opened his eyes a crack.

He opened his eyes, with a soft moan, and they quickly opened and he blushed, seeing Numbuh 3s mouth against his. She opened her eyes, blushed as hard as he did and withdrew. "Um, what happened?"Said the very confused austrailian operitive. "You're okay!"Numbuh 3 exclaimed happily, getting over her embarressed state and hugged him tightly. "Well, as Numbuh 3 told us, you saved us from the werewolf, and fell off the ledge,"Numbuh 1 said, pointing upwards to the ledge above them. "The wolf! where is it?"He shouted, standing up, and looking around. "Calm down tough guy, its over there,"Numbuh 5 said calmly, sticking her thumb in the direction of the wlf.

He quickly got into his fighting stance, and relaxed as soon as he saw the wolfs body sprawled over the ground next to him. He sighed in reliefe and relxed. "So...I guess its all over right? I mean, the wolf is dead, and I'm back to normal right?"he asked, hopefully. "Yeah, I guess,"numbuh 2 said, wlaking back to the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W, along with the others, but Numbuh 3 and 4 stayed for a second. "Thanks for saving me Numbuh 4,"She said, blushing. "Anytime,"He said, blushing as well. "So, before you fought the wolf, I heard you grolwing and barking, I guess you were talking...what did you say?"she asked.

"Oh um, stuff, like I won't let you hurt my friends, The one I love,"He said, whispering the last part. "What was that?"Numbuh 3 asked. "Nothing!"He said, quickly, walking towards the S.K.Y..C.L.A.W, followed closely by numbuh 3. For now, everything was back to normal...or was it?

Earliar At the lincoln Residence

Mr. Lincoln was downstairs, reading his newspaper. He didn't have to worry about his daughters. One was with her friends and the other was in her room, doing her homework. After a while, Mr.Lincoln heard a weird noise coming from his oldest daughters room, luike growling. "Cree, is everything up okay up there? Do you have a dog up there? You know how I feel about dogs, with the fleas, and the biting and the ...oh you know what I'm talkin' about!"He said in his distinct voice similar to Bill Cosbys. He opened the door, and gasped. Standing at the window sill, was a huge wolf, with wavy browmn hair and dark eyes.

It howled at the full moon(This was when the kids were fighting the wolf) And jumped out the window. Mr.Lincoln saw it wearing some strange clothing, and didn't know what it was, but its way too familiar to all of us.

It was wearing Battle ready Armor...

_**The End...?**_

well, that sucked way too much...I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway. I put the question mark there because I might...MIGHT...put up a sequel. By the way, does anyone want me to make a sequel to Death? I hope you all enjoyed my stroy!

And it wouldn't be a stroy if it didn't have a thanks to sectio now would it? Thanks to Actiongal07, Cyrix, Numbuhfour'sgirlfriend, Birdfeathers, Woogum10, Nightie629, Cody499, 34lover, Darkhallway, Sarah K., Zullos5, Mdizzle, Threeandfourforever, aly, and Erica. You guys once again kick ass! See ya guys!


End file.
